The Battle For All
by Humansitis
Summary: It's their final year at Hogwarts. Everything they've learned and done come down to this. Our gang battles it out for love, freedom, friendship, truth, and honor. Oh! And Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione get caught in a love square!


**CHAPTER I**

**"The Dark Lord's Return"**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the Great Hall after lunch and headed for their last class of the week, Transfiguration. Hermione suddenly stopped halfway and let out a scream of horror. Both Harry and Ron flipped around only to find their friend staring wide eyed at the library door.

"W-w-what…why…why is the library closed?" Hermione demanded in a tone which suggested that someone informed her of Armageddon.

"Merlin's Beard, Hermione! Don't scare us like that!" Ron spoke indignantly.

Realizing that she had caused both Ron and Harry to pull out their wands and point it accusingly at the library door, she turned pink. Harry let out a relieved sigh and put his wand back into his robes. His green eyes scanned the hall checking to make sure no one saw Ron and him pointing their wands stupidly at the library door. Once satisfied he started to return his eyes to Hermione, when a notice in bright red ink caught his eye.

"Hey Hermione, look!" Harry tore the awed Hermione away from the closed doors and placed her in front of the sign.

_The Liberi Rari Convention will be held in the __Hogwarts__School__ library_

_At __9:00 PM__ Friday, November 31st _

_to__9:00 PM__ Saturday, December 1st._

_Due to this special occasion, _

_the__ library will be closed on Friday so the convention may set up. _

_All students are welcome to attend. _

_Books range from 1 Galleon to 500 Galleons. See you tonight!"_

_-Madame Pince_

"Oooh! Sounds fantastic! You guys wanna go?" Hermione excitedly asked her two best friends.

"I'd love to go! I never thought they would allow the Rare Books Convention here! Do you know what kind of stock they carry?!" Rarely this enthusiastic about anything (except Quidditch), Harry responded immediately.

"Harry, I doubt Dumbledore would allow them to bring EVERYTHING! Though I am curious as to where he's drawing the line for the Dark Arts section." Hermione paused for a moment then wheeled around to Ron, who was perfectly content on being silent. "Well Ron, are you coming?"

Ron sighed and his lanky body slumped; although he was still a whole head taller than Hermione, and half a head taller than Harry (not counting the portions of Harry's hair that stubbornly stood straight up). "Hermione, you know I can't. I promised Fred and George I'd help them out at their shop this weekend. It'd already be near midnight by the time I got there even if I left the second Transfiguration was over." Ron finished in a tone that was pleading Hermione to just accept what he had said. Hermione's eyebrows dropped a little, but nodded her head all the same. She knew how busy Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was now-a-days. She smiled gently at Ron, relaxing him, and they continued their way to Transfiguration.

Silence fell the instant the bell rang, and Professor McGonagall's crisp, down-to-business voice began, "Today we will be learning to transform humans into animals. This is called Human Transfiguration. Watch." She pulled out her wand and lightly flicked it, ending the flick with a smooth backward C curve at Draco Malfoy, pronouncing every letter of commute (in this case, come-mute-eh) clearly while doing so. A flash of white light blinded the room and a second later Malfoy was a ferret. The room roared with laughter, having remembered three years ago when "Professor Moody" did the same. Hermione could have sworn she saw a small smile flash and fade quickly across McGonagall's face. And half a minute later, Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at Malfoy and said, "Finite Incantatum!"

Malfoy reappeared in his seat in a shade of red Hermione had never seen. Before Malfoy could open his mouth, Professor McGonagall said, "I'm sorry to have embarrassed you Mr. Malfoy, but you were the only one here I knew of that had experience with Human Transfiguration before." McGonagall's voice was indeed apologetic (even she could not be sure what he'd turn into), so Malfoy just sank into his chair and stared hard at the wall. After the laughter died down, McGonagall told them to get into pairs and practice the charm. Hermione and Draco were excused though because Professor McGonagall felt they already knew the lesson well enough.

Hermione sat in her seat watching Harry successfully turn Ron into a rabbit and back, but looked away for just a second when Ron totally messed up on Harry. She returned her head to watch Ron and Harry, but a horrified look dawned on her face when instead of seeing Harry's head on Harry's shoulders, there was an oversized stag's head on Harry's shoulders. Ron escorted Harry to the hospital wing, returning in time for the dismissal bell. He packed his things and said good-bye to Hermione (adding a quick apology about Harry) and left for Diagon Alley.

Hermione set off to the hospital wing immediately to check on Harry. Madam Pomfrey gave her the usual lecture about her patients needing their rest and quiet. Hermione already had the speech memorized but listened to it patiently anyway and nodded when it ended. Then she rushed to Harry's bedside.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

Harry nodded. Then in an unexpected deep and hoarse voice he said, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey knows what she's doing." Hermione grinned at this. It was true. Madam Pomfrey had always been able to fix Harry up. Whether it was growing back his bones or shrinking his head (Malfoy was to thank for that one), Madam Pomfrey had never failed him.

"Do you want me to stay and keep you company?"

Harry shook his stag head. "It's alright. You go to that convention. It's a once in a lifetime event Hermione, I don't want you to miss it because of me." He gave her a meaningful look and she nodded. A few minutes later she got up and left the hospital wing, a couple stag hairs floating in her bushy brown hair as a result of hugging Harry.

Hermione headed back towards Gryffindor Tower, stopping only to tell the Fat Lady the Gryffindor password (which was "Flipping Flippies"), and dropped her books off in her room. This was their seventh and last year at Hogwarts. She looked around the room. It was a complete mess except in a little corner where her bed and the study table was. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil roomed with her and allowed her the bed next to the window and table (for she studied much more than the both of them combined). She pulled opened the first section of the drawer next to the window and took out her money purse. On her way out of the room, she grabbed her big bag (for days when she had double potions and arithmancy) and dropped the coin purse into it and first went to the Great Hall. She sat down between Lavender and Parvati because neither Harry or Ron were there. She ate quickly while listening to the girls gossip about boys and then set off for the library once she was done.

If it weren't for the huge sign saying "LIBERI RARI CONVENTION", Hermione thought she had somehow got lost on her way to the library (though this was literally impossible because in her sixth year she was able to get to the library from Gryffindor tower blind-an experiment gone wrong). The library was unrecognizable. For one thing, there were a lot more people than usual, but it wasn't as packed as Hermione thought it would be. All the little tables that used to be between every 3 or 4 shelves were gone…because there was no longer any extra space between the shelves. There were rows and rows and rows of books lining the library walls. The rest of the library was jammed packed with more shelves of books. Hermione involuntarily squealed with joy at the sight of so many books in front of her. She also noticed that the checkout counter now had 5 cashiers standing behind it. She walked further into the library unable to decide which section she wanted to look at first. There were so many categories: Magical Music, Exercise and Health, Magical Food Recipes, Comic, Rare Potions and Charms, Famous Artists, Biographies of Famous Wizards and Witches, History, and Dark Arts. There were more, but her eyes stopped on the history section and she half skipped towards it. There was a good 10 rows dedicated to History alone. Hermione skimmed through the whole section first and stopped at the last shelf to look at a book that caught her eye: The History of Hogwarts NOT Mentioned in _Hogwarts: A History_. She grinned toothily and pulled the book out, leaving a hole almost half a foot wide on the shelf. Then she heard a girl's whiny voice come from the next shelf.

"This is so boring Draco. I hate reading! Why are we here?" It was undoubtedly the voice of Pansy Parkinson. A few seconds later Malfoy's voice came with an annoyed reply.

"Pansy, I didn't ask you to come. You can leave if you'd like. In fact, if you do leave, I think it'd be the first time in a whole year that I actually have some privacy. It's not my fault you like me so much." Hermione didn't have to see Malfoy to know that a smirk was crawling onto his pale pointed face. She heard Pansy huff and stomp out of the library cursing Malfoy. Hermione started to open her book when she noticed something shiny on the shelf where her book used to be. She bent her head to take a closer look when she heard a scream and jumped. She hit her head hard on the top shelf, and looked up to see Malfoy's unpleasant face staring through the hole her book created, although there were currently two Malfoys.

"Geez Malfoy! What's your problem? If your scream went any higher it would have shattered the library windows!" Hermione was still shaking off the side effects of Malfoy's high pitched scream and the ache on the spot where she hit her head.

"Oh shut up Mudblood. You'd scream too if you took a book off the shelf and saw your big ugly head sitting there. Here I am, minding my own business, and suddenly your disgusting head of what some call hair appears everywhere and your face is attached to the shelf. What were you doing anyway? All the boys turn you down? Now you're trying to get with the library shelves? No wonder you come here so often." Malfoy sneered looking proud of his response.

Red with anger Hermione replied, "At least I'm not permanently attached to an annoying, ugly, idiotic girl. Then again, I suppose you're lucky to have Pansy Parkinson considering you're twice as annoying, twice as ugly, and twice as idiotic." Malfoy stood there glaring at Hermione for a moment, his cold gray eyes seemed to be piercing a hole in her head. Then he looked away. "What's the matter, is the poor defenseless ferret at a loss for words?"

"I'd shut up if I were you Granger." Malfoy was almost trembling from rage, but he took a deep breath and turned his back on Hermione. He flipped open his book and suddenly lunged backwards, it was now his head that was attached to the shelf. A large, slimy hand with sharp nails had suddenly flung out of the book and lodged itself into a comfortable death grip on Malfoy. Hermione let out a small scream and jumped back. Panicking, she tried to pull the hand off Malfoy, but noticed that she was also pulling Malfoy's head as she did so. She let go and took a second to calm down. Then she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the book, "Finite Incantatum!" The hand released its grip and disappeared. Malfoy dropped instantly to the floor. Hermione rushed over to him and saw red marks where the hand had been, and blood dripping down Malfoy's neck. She reached down to see if he was alright when his eyes flashed open.

"Don't touch me Mudblood!" He scowled at Hermione.

"I just saved your life you ungrateful git!" Hermione was beyond pissed off now.

"I didn't ask you to! I could have dealt with it myself!" Malfoy didn't want to believe that he owed his life to a Mudblood.

"Fine. I'll make a mental note so that next time I see you being choked to death I'll know to just stand there and watch. That shouldn't be hard to remember though, because I could very well be the next person choking you." She finished coldly and spun around, heading for the exit of the library. She paused for a second, not wanting to leave because she hadn't really looked at the books yet, but she didn't want to stay either. She could probably come back tomorrow with Harry anyway.

Malfoy sat with his back leaning against the first Dark Arts shelf in the library. His neck was throbbing with pain, and he could feel tiny slivers of blood run down his neck and onto his robes. His eyes were shut tight. He kept replaying the scene in his head hoping that somehow Hermione would disappear from it and he had saved himself. Anger, confusion, and a slight amount of relief filled him. His chest was burning from the anger at the thought that a Mudblood thought he needed her help. His head ached with confusion as to why Hermione: His Enemy would save him, and in his throat there was a little air of relief that he could still breathe. Malfoy tried to push all the thoughts out of his head, but now all he could think of was the fact that he owed his life to Hermione Granger. He angrily punched the floor, sending sharp blocks of pain through his hand up to his arm which all collided in his shoulder. He ignored the pain and continued to think silently to himself. But it was only after a few minutes when someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Draco? Draco!!! Are you okay? What happened?" Annoyed that he was being disturbed he opened his eyes and coldly stared at Pansy Parkinson.

"I thought I already got rid of you. What are you doing here?" Malfoy was in no mood to talk to Pansy.

"Draco, you're bleeding…I think…" Pansy was cut off.

"You think you should go back to the dormitory and leave me alone! Honestly Pansy, I can take care of myself, now go!" Malfoy pointed at the doors, but Pansy didn't move.

"Oh Draco, I know you're mad at me about earlier, I'm really sorry. But don't do this! Please forgive me!" Pansy put on her innocent face, which just made Malfoy angrier.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE! You know what? If you're not going to go, I will." Malfoy shot up onto his feet and stomped out of the library. He headed towards the end of the hall, hoping to get a breath of fresh air outside, but once he reached the Entrance Hall, he saw Hermione. He froze for a second, and then continued down the stairs.

"Where's Weasel and Pothead, Granger? Did they finally realize what a disgustingly pathetic excuse for a witch you really are and leave?" Malfoy was determined to pretend that nothing had happened in the library. Hermione looked up and gave Malfoy the death glare. Malfoy laughed sinisterly, "Ooooh, she's giving me the eye; I'm shaking in my pants now!"

Hermione considered just walking off, but then she saw something that was too valuable to pass up. "You know what Malfoy? "

"What?" Malfoy was smiling so insanely it should be illegal.

"X.Y.Z.:" Hermione was grinning broadly.

"What?!" Malfoy's sinister smile disappeared.

"X. Y. Z." She paused for a moment, then concluded that Malfoy had no idea what X.Y.Z. stood for in the muggle world. "It means examine your zippers you idiot."

"What are you talking…" Malfoy dropped his head down faster than a bullet and looked at his pants. Hermione could see his ears go red, which looked weird because Malfoy's skin was very pale. She stood there enjoying the moment, until Malfoy looked up again with a smirk.

"Well, well, well. I never thought you'd be the kind to look there Granger. I guess I was wrong." Malfoy's smirk widened to the point that it looked like his face was on the smirk. Hermione's face involuntarily turned pink.

"Don't think too much into it Malfoy. Even if I did purposely look there, it'd only be to see if you had one." Hermione smiled and walked away at that, and she thought she felt a wave of heat coming from where Malfoy was standing.

Hermione went back to the hospital wing later and told Harry all about what happened, and Harry laughed so hard his deep stag voice went three octaves higher. He told her that he'd be out of the hospital by tomorrow, and that he'd go to the convention with her. Hermione smiled and told Harry goodnight before heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

As she climbed through the portrait hole, she was surprised at what she saw. Ron was standing almost nervously in the middle of the common room and ran over to Hermione once he saw her.

"Ron? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go to Diagon Alley for the weekend."

"Well, yeah, I've been and now I'm back. Listen, Hermione, where's Harry?" Ron's voice was quiet and almost secretive.

"He's still in the hospital wing, thanks to you," Hermione responded jokingly.

Ron let out a little smile.

"What's up? Why are you back early?"

"Maybe we should sit down." Ron made a gesture towards their chairs by the fireplace. Hermione led the way and flopped down on her chair. Ron sat down across from her and motioned Hermione to lean in.

"When I got to Fred and George's shop, they told me to come back right away. I asked them why, and they were hesitant to tell me at first, but eventually I got them to spill. Remember last year when Harry and Dumbledore killed Voldemort?" Ron paused for a moment, he still wasn't used to saying the Dark Lord's name. Hermione looked at him intently and nodded slowly, not liking where the conversation was headed. "Well, during the second to last battle, we knew that Voldemort was already near death right? I mean that's why Dumbledore went to find and attack him. It turns out that Voldemort himself was also aware, and he created a spell to make an exact duplicate of himself; the duplicate would have all his abilities and look exactly like him except this duplicate only lasts for a short while. Harry and Dumbledore probably burst in a little while after he created his duplicate, and killed it, thinking it was Voldemort. I know it sounds impossible and stupid, but Hermione it's true. Spells are hard to invent, but a man with Voldemort's power could do it if he really needed it." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"What makes you think he made a clone? I'm not saying that I don't believe you, but Harry said he saw Voldemort die and reduce to ashes with his own eyes. I mean, they DID use one of the most powerful spells on earth to kill him. Not only that, but they did it together…and even though no spell has ever made someone to turn to ashes, their combined powers are bound to double the effects of the spell and cause what happened." Hermione finished, now trying to convince herself of what she was saying.

"Hermione, the surviving death eaters have been extra rowdy in the new prison lately. There have been reports of one of them saying, "HE WILL COME BACK FOR US SOON." And that's not all. People are disappearing again. Important people. Ministry workers." Ron stopped, and took in a deep breath. "Hermione," Ron paused again before continuing. "My dad is one of those people." Hermione's jaw dropped, but she immediately closed it. Ron looked down at his hands and tried to stop himself from crying, but to no avail. Hermione got up and knelt down beside him. She gently stroked his back. He quickly wiped the tears off his face and looked up at her. She gave him a warm smile.

"He's going to be okay Ron. We're not even sure why he's gone. Everything's going to be okay." Hermione bent in and hugged him. Ron rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her back, whispering thanks. They let go after a while and each went back to their rooms. Hermione laid awake on her bed all night thinking about what Ron had told her. Is Voldemort really still alive? There hasn't been any real proof yet. The death eaters were probably just tying to scare the guards. But what about the missing people? What about Ron's dad? Hermione let out a sigh. She suddenly wished the only thing she had to worry about was seeing Malfoy again. She finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Okay, this is just a start. How was it? Do you have any suggestions? The Malfoy/Hermione relationship will grow later on. Review if you like it!! No hard feelings if you don't! Disclaimer: If you recognize it…it's not mine.

Criticism is always welcome, as long as if it's constructive! Thanks!!


End file.
